Ranwar
by wildkat
Summary: A war is brewing and Ranma is caught up in it. He is sent away to the frontlines and there he learns to survive. A first time Ranma fic. Ranma/Robotech combined. Any critism is wecolmed. May not continue.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any of its characters. I also do not own Robotech or any of its characters. I also do not own 08th MS Team, where I got Shiro and Sanders from, or any of its characters. I also do not own the television show: Band of Brothers, where I got most of my ideas.  
  
I sped up the rebuilding of the SDF-1 to three years, so that my timeline in the story would work. Ranma & Co. are 15 in the first part & then turn 19 in the third one. Rick is 12 when he first enters and fifteen the rest of the time. This is an AU and this is rated R for language and violence. The Ranma cast is OOC because this is the first Ranma fanfic I've ever done.  
  
Ranwar  
Chapter One  
  
The pale silver-white moonlit sky was the perfect backdrop to hide five enemy fighter planes. When the two patrolling fighters finally caught them on radar, it was already too late. In an instant, the two fighters were blown clear out of the sky. The first fighter was nicknamed War Eagle and the second was known as White Lightning.  
  
White Lightning managed to eject and float down to the safety of the ground, unnoticed by the enemy. The five enemy fighters headed back for their base, leaving him to stew over his situation. He had landed on the roof of a house that was in a quaint, little, and what looked to be a backwater, town.  
  
"Dammit! You killed my little brother! You'll pay for that!" he vowed to the empty air and jumped down off the roof to ask for the use of the phone.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal dinner at the Tendo house. Normal being the key word; normal was a boy-turned-girl and a man-turned-panda fighting over the last piece of meat. Nabiki Tendo, who the second eldest and most greedy of the three Tendo daughters, was glued to the TV, watching the latest news. The county had been, and still was, at war with the rest of the world. The fighting had gone on for nearly a year now.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on their door, interrupting their dinner. Kasumi Tendo, the eldest of the three Tendo girls, went and answered it. She stepped back, with a slight gasp, at the sight of the blood and smoke covered soldier that stood in their doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I need to use your phone," He softly stated.  
"Sure," Kasumi replied and backed away, "It's in the hall, past the living room."  
  
As he walked past her, Kasumi noticed that he was slightly limping. Kasumi knew it must be serious, though the young man wasn't favoring either leg. When he passed through the living room everything went dead still. Even Ranma Satome froze in mid-sentence. Soun Tendo and Genma Satome looked up from their board game in surprise. Nothing ever shut Ranma up, not even, Akane Tendo's, the youngest of the three Tendo girls, largest mallet.  
  
"Just need to use your phone," The soldier stated.  
  
Ranma silently pointed to the nearby hall.  
  
"Thanks. Won't be a second."  
  
Ranma was still speechless as the young man made his call.  
  
'He's got to be only a year older than me!' he thought to himself, a bit unnerved.  
  
A few of the young man's words jumped out at them.  
  
"What's the status on… Corporal Satome, who's that… What do you mean Lieutenant Dwayne is dead… Captain Sanders, missing in action?!" the stranger slammed the phone down, "Dammit!"  
  
"Excuse me," Ranma stated, uncaring about the stares he was receiving from everyone else, "Did you just say Corporal Satome? As in Kyle Satome?"  
  
The young soldier was surprised. "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He's my elder, and twin, brother," Ranma replied.  
  
"Ah! So your Ranma," He replied casually, walked by and as he did he stopped and leaned down to Ranma's ear, "They'll get you too you know. Soon, very soon."  
  
The soldier straightened, smiled, and walked out the door.  
  
"What did he say Ranma?" Akane Tendo asked her fiancé, curious.  
  
"Nothing," Ranma replied nonchalantly even though he was now unnerved even more.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the letter, the one that Ranma had been dreading, came. He walked in with a look of despair on his face, but masked it when Akane asked for a morning spar. He left the letter on a table in the hall and accepted. He ended up being thrown in the koi pond by Akane. Kasumi changed him back with hot water and then he changed clothes before joining everyone at the breakfast table. At the table Genma, for once as a man, noticed Ranma's sulky mood.  
  
"What's the matter son?"  
  
Ranma slowly reached into his back pocket, unfolded something, and then held up the dreaded letter. The Government markings were evident all over the envelope.  
  
"Read it my boy," Genma commanded, thinking it was a restraining order on Ranma from someone.  
  
Ranma opened it, cleared his throat, and read out loud the very brief letter.  
  
"To Ranma Satome. We, as in the Government, are drafting you. You are to report to the nearest training facility tomorrow morning at eight am sharp. You are now one of the few and the proud. Sincerely, the Government."  
  
The room was dead silent when Ranma finished. Soun and Genma sighed deeply, as both had known this would eventually happen. They had hoped and prayed it wouldn't before they had a chance to get Akane and Ranma married.  
  
"Ranma, don't think of going!" Akane commanded.  
  
"Nadoka would not agree with you Akane," Nabiki stated flatly, "Ranma must. It is his duty."  
  
Ranma quickly nodded. "Yes, it is my duty. I must go and defend not only my country, but all of you," he turned to Akane, "Especially you, Akane."  
  
Akane controlled her temper and softly smiled. Ranma had to control himself from melting into a gooey puddle on the floor at that smile. Suddenly Akane burst into tears and fled from the room. Ranma stood up to go after her, but sat back down. Ranma knew not to bother her, not when she wasn't in her normal macho personality.  
  
"Go after her son!" Genma commanded.  
  
"No," he flatly replied, "She needs some time alone."  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane ran upstairs, flung herself onto her bed, hugged her pillow, and cried into it for what seemed hours, but was actually only half of one. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her back, rubbing the kinks and knots out of it, but she rudely shrugged it off.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Please Akane," Ranma's soft, concerned and for once scared, plea filtered through the pillow, "I need to tell you something. Please talk to me."  
  
"No!" She stubbornly replied and heard Ranma's hurt sigh.  
  
"Akane, I-I…"  
  
* Say it Stupid! Dammit, say it! * His mind screamed.  
  
"Akane, I love you."  
  
Still buried in the pillow, Akane's eyes slowly grew to the size of saucers as what Ranma had just said registered in his mind. Slowly she rolled over and her eyes met his.  
  
"You mean it?!"  
  
Ranma quirked an eyebrow but nodded none the less.  
  
"I love you too and I don't want you to go!" she confessed.  
  
"I have to Akane. My honor's at stake-"  
  
"Forget your honor! Stay with me!"  
  
"Akane!" Ranma replied, appalled at the request, "I know our love for each other is strong, but that gives us no right to be selfish! Thousands of people are dying out there as we speak! Tomorrow I can train and save some lives!"  
  
"But what can you do against a whole world?! You're just one person!" She replied as she sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt.  
  
"What I can Akane," Ranma softly replied and circled his arms protectively around her, "Tomorrow I'll be training. Then, sometime after that, I'll be fighting and I swear that I'll win this war for you. But until then I just want to spend the rest of my time here with you."  
  
Akane's head shot up and met his eyes. "Y-You mean it?!"  
  
"Of course Akane," Ranma softly replied.  
  
Akane blushed as she noticed that their faces were inches apart. Slowly Ranma reached forward and captured Akane's lips in his own. He noticed she wasn't resisting and deepened the kiss. In Akane's mind alarms were ringing, but she ignored them. Just then she felt Ranma's arms slide around her waist, felt her own encircling Ranma's neck, and the kiss deepen…  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Ranma awoke and looked at the small, asleep form of Akane lying beside him and smiled. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was five thirty a.m., a mere hour before his father was to wake him. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Akane's face and softly kissed her on the forehead. Akane softly smiled, in response, in her sleep.  
  
Ranma sat up and slid his pants back on. He couldn't put his shirt back on because Akane was still wearing it. He would have to chance running down the hall. Ranma opened her door and breezed down the hall. He made it to his room without being noticed. He decided that it was time to start packing. First he went to the closet, pulled out a clean red shirt, and put it on.  
  
'No sense in chancing getting caught without my shirt,' he thought to himself, 'Especially in or coming out of Akane's room.'  
  
By the time he was done packing what few of his meager possessions that he wanted to take with him, it was time for his father to wake him. When Genma awoke and saw that his son was already awake and was totally stunned.  
  
"Trouble sleeping son?"  
  
Ranma smirked. "Yeah. You could say that."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"As I will be."  
  
"You remind me of Kyle when he left," Genma stated, "Only he stopped to say goodbye."  
  
Ranma sighed deeply, but quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied, "I'm only going to say goodbye to one other person beside you. Tell the others goodbye for me."  
  
"Goodbye Son."  
  
"Goodbye father. May our paths cross again," Ranma replied and slowly walked out.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma stopped by Akane's room and softly put his duffel bag down. He walked in and knelt beside the bed and the still sleeping form of Akane. He brushed the stubborn strands of hair out of her face and listened to her soft breathing for a second. He sighed and took a deep breath before starting.  
  
"Akane? I don't know if you can hear me, but I have a feeling that you can. I just want you to know that I promise you I will return. If I don't return to you please don't grieve for me, just continue with your life. I will always be near when you need me. Just close your eyes and I will be there-"  
  
Ranma stopped as he saw a single tear trail down Akane's cheek. He wiped it away, barely even touching Akane's cheek.  
  
"No matter the distance I will be by your side, always. When I come back, I will treat you right and one day we'll marry for our own reasons. I'll write every time I can so if you don't get a letter from me, don't give me up for dead until you receive 'the letter'. Just remember Akane, I love you."  
  
He softly kissed her forehead before standing and exiting the room. He never heard Akane say his name in her sleep or that she loved him too much to loose him or for him not to leave her. He never noticed the blinking red light on the hidden camcorder as it recorded every little thing he'd done or said. 


End file.
